Full Moons Are A Hassle
by Rainbow Gamer
Summary: Why couldn't Remus catch a break? Trouble-making friends were enough, and now he'd fallen for a certain Slytherin. Will they be able to be together, or will Sirius's sudden jealousy get in their way?


AN: This is based off of an RP with a couple of my friends online. It is set during the Marauders Era.

Copyright Stuff: None of the characters are mine, they belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, and all that jazz.

XxXxXxXxX

CHAPTER 1 – A Friendly Encounter

Remus sighed and bit his lower lip as James and Sirius ran down the halls taunting each other, following them quietly. He rarely spoke up around the two, as they would tease him for being too careful, too safe. He always tried to keep teachers away while not getting the others caught. He'd probably die trying to keep them safe. "Guys!" he called after they rounded a corner and he lost sight of them.

It was only the first week of school and they were already on prank highs. He started running, turning a corner and running straight into a taller male. "Oomph! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" he said and then saw who he had run into. "I'm really, really sorry. Uhmm..." He bit his lip, crawled off the male and glanced around. Damn, they would both be taunted if they were caught by the two other marauders.

XxXxXxXxX

Severus was trying to be a good student, though people always seemed to get in his way. Mainly the dynamic duo James Potter and Sirius Black. They were constantly tormenting him, and he wasn't even sure exactly why. He couldn't remember what he'd done to them to make them hate him so, but they did.

He was on his way to deliver some papers to Professor Dumbledore when he slammed into another student. They both fell to the hard stone floor, where he hit his head rather hard. "Ugh!" He sat up after the student got off of him and looked over at him. It was Remus. "Oh no! If he's here, James and Sirius can't be far!" he thought. He scrambled to pick up the papers that had flown everywhere, but his head was pounding. "Remus himself isn't so bad though," he added in his head. He couldn't really remember a time when the boy had tortured him himself or even cheered his friends on. He actually tried to stop them more often than not. "Um, terribly sorry, Remus. I didn't hear you coming."

XxXxXxXxX

Remus licked his lips and handed Severus some of his papers. "No, no! It was my fault! I... I was running. Not really paying attention." He looked at the papers in his hand and tilted his head. "You're in Advanced Muggle Studies? Why, you're a halfie aren't you?" he asked, biting his tongue a bit too late. He then sighed and blushed. "Sorry if you didn't want anyone to know, I just guessed. I thought it was weird, with you being in Slytherin and all. I filed your papers second year and saw you weren't pure," he whispered.

He looked around and sighed again. "Oh well, I will see you later." he said as he heard the two boys jaunting calls as they came closer. "Go, Severus, run!" he urged, thrusting the papers into the male's hands and pushing him in the opposite direction. "Please, go!" he said, then turned and ran towards the other boys. He smiled a bit too wide when he saw them, and waved. "Hey!" he called, and they both stopped and eyed him suspiciously. "What?" The werewolf asked.

James raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You're flushed. Why?"

Remus laughed nervously, quickly making up an excuse. "I fell and it was embarrassing, you know?" The two just shrugged, then grinned and held out handfuls of dungbombs. Remus's eyes widened.

XxXxXxXxX

Severus gasped. Remus knew his secret! He had no time to say anything though, when he heard the other boys' voices. He took the papers and nodded, actually smiling at the other student. "Thank you!" He bolted and turned a corner right before James and Sirius showed up.

He rested for a moment, panting. He then thought about Remus. He was a nice young man, Severus supposed. He never intentionally hurt anyone, he was a good student, and he was kind. What then, was he doing with two mischievous boys such as James and Sirius?

XxXxXxXxX

Remus sighed in defeat and followed the boys. He then whistled loudly down the main hallway. "EVACUATION! FLOODING IN THE BATHROOM! PEEVES IS OUT!" he yelled, and kids started running to and fro to avoid the catastrophe, most actually having an inkling of what was really happening. Remus turned and nodded at the two boys. It was clear. He glanced down at their map and smiled. Yes, this was perfect. The halls were all cleared. James and Sirius then ran through, dropping the bombs before darting down the stairs, leaving Remus to ignite them. He did so and then touched the vanishing cabinet, laughing as he stepped in and then feeling the strange sensation of being transported through the castle.

After stopping, he opened the door to find that he was in the fourth floor bathrooms. He stepped out and walked through the doors to the bathroom and went to the railings, waiting for his two friends to find him.

XxXxXxXxX

Severus heard the yelling and groaned. He knew exactly what was going on. Another famous Potter and Black prank. He sighed and continued heading up to Dumbledore's office.

XxXxXxXxX

AN: Alright, it's my first fanfiction, so be gentle. I want honest opinions. Also, did you like the way the perspective changed, or should I redo it to make it more like a proper novel?


End file.
